Tedladdin
''Cast: *[[Aladdin|Aladdin]]'-Ted Wiggins (The Lorax)' *Jasmine-Audrey (The Lorax)'' *[[Genie|''Genie]]'-Dodger (Oliver And Company)' *Jafar-Shaw (Open Season)'' *[[Iago|''Iago]]'-Bomb (Angry Birds Toons)' *Abu-Carlos (Marmaduke)'' *''The Magic Carpet-Mater (Cars)'' *''Rajah-Pongo (101 Dalmatians)'' *''The Sultan-Gru (Despicable Me)'' *''The Peddler-Wreck It Ralph'' *''Gazeem the Thief-King Candy (Wreck It Ralph)'' *''The Cave of Wonders as Himself'' *''Razoul-Prince Charming (Shrek 2)'' *''Razoul's Henchmen-Fairytale Villans (Shrek)'' *''The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-The Chipettes (Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel)'' *''The Balcony Harem Girls-Anna Elsa (Frozen) And Rapunzel (Tangled)'' *''The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother-Mother Gothel (Tangled)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman-Bob And Helen Parr (The Incredibles)'' *''The Fat Ugly Lady-Lola (Shark Tale)'' *''The Hungry Children-Riley And Jordan (Inside Out)'' *''Prince Achmed-Antonio (Despicable Me 2)'' *''The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed-Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Omar the Melon Seller-Oh (Home)'' *''Farouk, the Apple Seller-Captain Smek (Home)'' *''Old Jafar-King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Laddie' Dog Genie- Bolt'' *''Bee Genie- Barry B Benson (Bee Movie)'' *''Submarine Genie- Flounder (The Little Mermaid)'' *''One of Flamingos-Pink Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Gigantic Genie-Buster (Lady And The Tramp 2)'' *''Rajah as a Cub-Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Toy Abu-Uly (Canimals)'' *''Snake Jafar-Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Cheerleader Genies-Poppy Satin Chenille Smidge and Dj Suki (Trolls)'' *''Genie Jafar-Bowser (Mario)'' ''Scenes: *Tedladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Tedladdin Part 2 - Ted Wiggins on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Tedladdin Part 3 - Ted Wiggins Fights with Prince Antonio/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"'' *''Tedladdin Part 4 - Princess Audrey's Dream'' *''Tedladdin Part 5 - Shaw and Gru's Conversation/Audrey Runs Away'' *''Tedladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Shaw's Evil Plan'' *''Tedladdin Part 7 - Ted Wiggins Arrested (Part 1)'' *''Tedladdin Part 8 - Ted Wiggins Arrested (Part 2)'' *''Tedladdin Part 9 - Ted Wiggins Escapes with a Sea King'' *''Tedladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)'' *''Tedladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape)'' *''Tedladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Dodger (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")'' *''Tedladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Dodger (Part 2)'' *''Tedladdin Part 14 - Gru Upbraids Shaw'' *''Tedladdin Part 15 - Ted Wiggin's First Wish'' *''Tedladdin Part 16 - Shaw Makes His Move/"Prince Ted Wiggins"'' *''Tedladdin Part 17 - Gru Rides on Mater'' *''Tedladdin Part 18 - Ted Wiggins Argues With Audrey'' *''Tedladdin Part 19 - Ted Wiggins Goes to Audrey'' *''Tedladdin Part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World"'' *''Tedladdin Part 21 - Ted Almost Spills the Beans/Ted and Audrey's Kiss"'' *''Tedladdin Part 22 - Ted Gets Ambushed"'' *''Tedladdin Part 23 - Shaw gets Exposed"'' *''Tedladdin Part 24 - Ted's Depression/Bomb Steals the Lamp'' *''Tedladdin Part 25 - Gru's Announcement/Dodger's New Master is Shaw'' *''Tedladdin Part 26 - Shaw's Dark Wishes/"Prince Ted (Reprise)""'' *''Tedladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth'' *''Tedladdin Part 28 - Ted vs Shaw (Part 1)'' *''Tedladdin Part 29 - Ted vs Shaw (Part 2)'' *''Tedladdin Part 30 - Ted vs Shaw (Part 3)'' *''Tedladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah/A Whole New Life'' *''Tedladdin Part 32 - End Credits""'' Category:MartyandFriends Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Audrey As Princess Jasmine Category:Bomb As Iago